The Lost Child of Gallifrey
by The Blueberry Blonde
Summary: When Clara jumped into the Doctor's Timestream, shadows of her went througout the Doctor's life. But what if anther one of them ended up on Gallifrey? But this one didn't die to save the Doctor, no she died to save his daughter. Their daughter. WHOUFFLE!
1. The Time Lady

"Run! Just run! Run as far as you can and get out of here!" Maria's mother yelled at her over the sounds of people screaming, " find your father! I will send you to Earth, 2013, London England, but just run and don't look back! Never forget this place, your humanity, and me! Never seek revenge, stay true to your heart! Run and look forward! Now run! And if you ever see a madman with a big blue box, hand him this locket, he will know what it is!" she handed her daughter a locket with circular writing engraved on it. Then she pressed a button on the watch-like thing on her wrist, a vortex manipulator, and sent her 5-year-old daughter to a new world, a foreign planet.

"Run, my love, my darling daughter. I love you so much," Maria's mother muttered to herself, "run, the Last Child of Gallifrey, run the daughter of the Doctor," she muttered as she turned her back on the last place where her child will ever touch the ground of her plant. She turned back to the Time War.

But soon enough, she was shot. This was her last regeneration. Her last thoughts drifted to those of her husband and child, the girl whom she had sent away and the man who she married who had turned his back on her. He did it for the good of the universe, she knew. "Run my clever boy and my darling daughter," she whispered to both of them, wishing they could hear her. "And remember..." Her head slumped forward, and her whole body fell over, her last breaths gone, her hearts had stopped.

Then, there was nothing, nothing of the woman who married the doctor, the Dalek that stood over her, or the planet of Gallifrey.

At that exact moment, as if he knew, as if he knew that the woman he loved and his daughter were no longer there, the Doctor stopped the Time War. He stopped it with the touch of a button. One big, red, friendly button.

* * *

Gallifrey fell.

Gallifrey was no more.

Gallifrey fell no more.

* * *

And Clara Oswin Oswald died for the first time in the Doctor's time stream. This time she didn't die to save the Doctor. No, this time she died for his daughter. Their daughter.

* * *

A.N. - I don't own the Doctor or Gallifrey, or anything having to do with Doctor Who, just Maria but not the Doctor's wife, who is not River Song. I hope you readers like this! It's my very first story here on FanFiction!


	2. The Governess

She felt happy. She felt content. She felt joyful.

She felt pain. She felt sorrow. She felt loss.

She felt…. Love?

* * *

Everything was black. She didn't know where she was.

* * *

Then she was snapped back to reality. She opened her eyes and pain flooded through her. She a figure standing above her, as if through a dark fog. A figure with floppy hair and a crooked bowtie. The Doctor. Her Doctor. She didn't know why she thought this, but it felt right. This man, whom she barely knew, belonged to her and her alone. She was his and he was hers.

He started down at her, his eyes; full of concern and long lost hoped met her own, pain filled ones. His eyes were so dark and had layers upon layer f emotions in them. She saw pain, buried under years of regret and false hope. She saw sparkles here and there of the man she had once known. But, she remembered his eyes being so much younger. She wondered why she thought that she had known him before.

But something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. A missing person who had taken a large chunk of her heart with them. The rest of heart though, she knew exactly where it was. It was his. The mysterious figure from her dreams, the man who now stood above her, watching her as she slowly died.

With these thoughts, something snapped within her and all the pain that her mind had been keeping at bay came flooding in. Every single drop of it. But something else came too. Memories. The Time War. The Dalek. All her other lives. She now knew who she was, the person who she had been searching for her entire life. She was her. The Impossible Girl. The One Who Became Many. She had become her, she had become the wife of the Doctor, the BadWolf, and she had so many more. She knew that she, herself, wasn't real. She was just a shadow, a shade.

But someone was missing. In all these memories, someone was missing. All she ever saw were glimpses of blue eyes. These eyes belonged to the same someone who had taken some of her heart. One name drifted into her head, pushing all others out and with them, the pain. _Maria_. Her darling daughter.

The pain was at the back of her mind now. She gathered up her strength to whisper her last words into the Doctor's ears. "Maria," she whispered. His eyes widened. Then they glazed over with memories, ones that he had been trying to suppress. But he still caught her last words, "Run my clever boy, find our darling daughter, and remember," with that; she drifted off to the unknown. But her body vanished in a flash of gold light.

* * *

Clara Oswin Oswald died again in the Doctor's time stream. But this was the last time. All the others were just shades, including his wife. This was the last one that would die before the real Clara Oswin Oswald and the Doctor found each other.

Soon, a broken family would be whole again.

* * *

A.N – So I'm going to be jumping around in Clara's time stream/with her shades. I'm also making Clara's 'essence' float around to one being at a time, it goes in no particular order, which is why the oneshots are in no certain order. Make requests for which one you want next! I might pick yours. You'll see what I mean. I don't own anything except my idea and Maria. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favorited! I loved them! I will eventually do a reunion scene with Clara and the Doctor and Maria. Just not for a while until I'm done writing out all of the shadow's stories.


	3. Clara Oswin Oswald - 12

Images flashed before her eyes, showing her scenes hidden deep within her. Showing her scenes that she didn't remember. Things that she didn't want to remember.

_Gunfire. Flashes of Light._

_Screams. Falling._

_Beeping. Pain._

_Golden Mist. The Moment._

_BadWolf. Time Lady. Governess. _

_Dalek. Companion. Mother. _

_TARDIS._

_Doctor._

_Clever Boy._

_A pair of bright blue, unblinking eyes._

_Maria. _

_Darling Daughter._

They flashed through her head so fast; she didn't remember most of them. They were her, but they weren't her. They were memories. Memories of people she once was once, or who she would someday be. It hurt her head to think about it.

Suddenly, everything was dark. She didn't know where she was.

She gasped and sat upright. Her sheets were tangled around her legs; sweat was making them damp and sticky. It was her nightmare again. The one she had had for as long as she could remember. Sometimes they were pleasant dreams. Those she couldn't remember, just the feeling she woke up with afterwards. But the nightmares. Those she could always remember. Nothing in it had changed. Suddenly she remembered. The only thing that was different was a pair of big, blue, unblinking eyes.

She got out of bed and walked over to the windowsill. From past experience, she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So she figured that she could enjoy her time looking up at the stars. They always made her wonder if there was alien life out there. She never knew why, but there was a voice in the back of her head telling her there was.

When she looked out of her window, instead of going to gaze at the stars, her eyes were drawn to the street. There, in the shade of a streetlight stood a figure.

It wasn't unusual to see someone walking around. Even in the dead of night. She lived in a very interesting neighborhood. But the odd thing about this person was that they were just standing there. The figure seemed to be staring at her. Then, when they moved into the light of the streetlamp, she only saw one thing. A pair of big, bright, blue, unblinking eyes.

She lifted her hands up to her eyes, rubbing them with her palms. '_I must be imagining things from my dream.' _She thought. When she looked back, the figure was gone. This confirmed her suspicions.

Then, as if in a trance, she murmured something. "Run my clever boy, find our darling daughter, and remember," and with that, she collapsed. When she woke up the next morning, she was in her bed and remembered nothing about the weird night she had had. Including the dream. She went about her day as normal.

* * *

Clara Oswin Oswald, the real one, was too young. Much too young to meet the Doctor. She was only 12! But somehow, she already had the dreams. The dreams that were supposed to come with the memories once she had saved the Doctor. But something was off. Seeing Maria hadn't helped either.

* * *

A.N. - Thank you everyone who has supported me! It has been wonderful so far! So every other oneshot is going to be a shadow of clara's, than the actual Clara. I don't own anything except my idea and Maria. One quick question. Has anyone noticed my references to BadWolf? Amy ideas why I keep doing that?


	4. Rose Tyler

When Clara Oswin Oswald jumped into the Doctor's time stream, she became many people. They were always her. Or at least some version of her. They all shared the same name, the same looks. But there was one time when a shade of Clara's looked nothing like her.

Rose Tyler. This shade was made for when the Doctor was at his lowest point. When he needed someone to love him, and accept him, and forgive him the most that was when she was made. And thus, she was born.

Her appearance was not the same as Clara's because that would look too much like the Doctor's recently dead wife. He needed someone similar, but ultimately different. So just this once, Time allowed the shadow to become someone different than the person they were modeled after.

He needed a flower, but someone with thorns, so Rose Tyler was created. She was born to save the Doctor. Every choice she 'made' was to meet the Doctor that fateful day, in that shop.

And she did it. She saved the Doctor. Not only against threats such as the Daleks. But also from himself. If Rose hadn't been there, then the Doctor would have descended in to madness. Into a giant, black pit of despair. She made his life bearable, his pink and yellow human.

* * *

She was the only shadow of Clara's to not die for the Doctor. Oh, but she was willing, the Time Vortex, the dimension travels, even the Daleks. She was also the only one to ever get a happy ending. She got the Meta Crisis Doctor, with one heart, and all was well.

That day on the beach, the one when they were returning to their home world, brining the Meta Crisis Doctor with them, something else was said. Just before the Doctor and Donna left, Rose slipped into a trance. Her eyes glowed gold, and she chanted, "Run my clever boy, find our darling daughter, and remember," The Doctor gasped, his eyes widened. Before he could say anything, he ran into the TARDIS, in fear of damaging time.

He couldn't understand of Rose knew those words. How she even knew about Maria at all. 'Maybe when she looked into the vortex, the TARDIS told her,' was the only reasonable explanation he could think of because he hadn't met his Impossible Girl yet. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, trying to convince himself it was a coincidence. He had other problems to deal with. Like Donna.

* * *

So, there were never TWO most important women in the universe, according to the Doctor. There was only ONE, since they were technically the Same Person. But the Doctor wouldn't know that for a very long, long time.

* * *

A.N. – I don't own anything, just Maria, my Clara is Rose idea, and all my other ideas. The rest of this belongs to Steven Moffat and BBC. Thanks for reading! I would love it if you could leave a review down below!


	5. Clara Oswin Oswald - 15

The dreams didn't come as often anymore. They only came when she really needed to be comforted. They only came when she was afraid. But she never remembered them; she never remembered the dreams of her past sleeves. She only ever rebreeds he feeling that was going along with the dreams, like happiness, or fear, depending on the dream.

But there was one thing odd about the seemingly normal life of Clara Oswin Oswald, was the fact that she always felt like she was feeling followed. Sometimes she would turn around and see nothing there. Occasionally, she would catch a glimpse of a pair of big, blue, unblinking eyes. But she always thought that she imagined it.

One time she swore that she saw a girl that could be her identical twin sister, run past her, yelling for her Doctor. She just forgot about it, thinking it was probably the result of her lack of sleep that night. She had stayed up all night to study for the test the next day, which she was pretty sure she failed anyway. So fat lot of good that did.

But, she still used this strategy again when she was 15 years old, and cramming for her midterms. She had walked out into the middle of the street, not even bothering to look both ways. She was too busy trying to figure something out in her astronomy notebook. She disagreed with it. That subject always seemed to come so naturally to her.

Anyway, she was crossing the street without looking both ways. This was a terrible mistake, because a car had just come around the corner. This was especially terrible because a this exact moment; the driver had lots control of his car! (Talk about really bad timing).

She heard a horn honk in her direction and she looked up, only to be frozen with fear because the car was barely 5 feet away from her!

The a small hand grabbed the back of her jacket an pulled her safely out of the way and on to the sidewalk behind her. Clara turned around to tank her savior, but realized that she wasn't there.

All she saw was a small child running away from her. The child, a young girl, paused and turned around as if to get one final good, long look at Clara. The girl was too far away to make outmost of her features, but Clara could see one thing. Her big, blue eyes, which were glowing like flashlights. Then, she turned and ran.

Clara just stood there in shock, images flooding though her head. Those eyes. So many memories that were long lost and forgotten were tied to those memories. Then, as if in a trance, she turned her head to the heavens and spoke loud and clear; "run my clever boy, find our darling daughter, and remember". Then she walked away, this whole incident having been forgotten for reason unknown.

* * *

If Clara Oswin Oswald was born to save he Doctor, then who was there in the universe that can save her? Just a one word answer comes to mind, 'Maria'.

* * *

A.N. – Sorry, about the long update, but it's been a really busy week and I ha a bit of a writer's block which I'm over, as you can see! Since I had nothing better to do on Halloween and I'm a little hyper after trick-or-treating, I had some extra energy to write this. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. The One Without a Purpose

There was one version of Clara that no one every knew. She wasn't born to save the Doctor, nor was she born to travel with him. She was just made. She was the one to record it all. She spent her days drawing, and, of course, trying and failing to make soufflés. She drew so much. She drew a big blue police box. She drew Daleks, futuristic guns, and a planet exploding. She drew men. Many men, whose eyes all looked alike. She drew an old man, with a granddaughter. She drew a man who wore celery as a 'garnish' on his suit. She drew a man with a drooping face, and sad large eyes. She drew a man with a buzz cut and a leather jacket. A man with spikey hair and a long trench coat. A man with floppy hair and a bowtie and a fez. Even an older gentle man. Sometimes she would just end up writing words like BadWolf, or the Impossible Girl. It all depended on what adventure was going on.

But, it turned out that she did have a purpose. A completely accidental one, but still, a purpose. One day while she was sitting at home drawing a redheaded women, a man with a big nose, a women who looked like both of them with a big head of curly blonde hair.

Then, her doorbell rang. On the mat outside her door, there was an envelope. It was blue. As blue as the box that she drew the madmen traveling inside. All it said was Clara Oswin Oswald. Inside was just unsigned card with a map reference, date and time. But most importantly, on the back flap of the envelope was a number. The number 0. After all, who did the Doctor trust more than himself?

His wife.

* * *

The Doctor sent this letter on a whim. He sent them to Amy and Rory, River, and his past self. He knew he had done this, because well, he had already done it! But, because he still longed for his long dead wife, Clara Oswin Oswald, he made one for her. He knew that he could never send it to her, s he threw it out into the time vortex, never expecting to have her come.

But Time had other plans. She knew that this could never be sent to the shade that was his wife, and it couldn't be sent to the original person, so she sent it to the next best thing. The shadow that had no purpose. But, now it did. So it was sent. The only one of the Clara's that didn't have a purpose now did. She was the one who saw the Doctor die and could do nothing about it. This Clara wasn't born to save the Doctor, but to watch him die.

* * *

That shadow of Clara's did show up, but no one remembers it because of the Silents.

* * *

A.N. – I hope you like this one. I've always wanted to read one of these stories, with Clara getting an invitation from the Doctor, but I've only read ones with Rose getting the final invitation. These are fine, I just wanted a Clara one. Let me know if you guts want me to continue this in like another part or an entire oneshot/story by itself. If enough people like it, I might do it. I think I'm going to be updating about once a week. Maybe more if you're lucky.


	7. Clara Oswin Oswald - 17

It was a pleasant day in England. It was sunny and brisk, but pleasant. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing – okay, now we're sounding cliché. I'm going to move on now…

Clara Oswin Oswald was sitting on a park bench, wanting to enjoy this pleasant day. But, or course, she was reading a book. She was so engrossed in said book that she didn't even hear the distinctive sound of the TARDIS materializing behind her. That groaning, wheezing sound, which brings hope to all that hear it.

But, she did notice a man plopping down on the park bench beside her. He seemed oblivious to her, off in his own little world. She was a handsome, rugged man. He had a buzz cut, which didn't help his huge ears. He also wore very dark clothing with a distinctive leather jacket. He also had a forlorn look on his face, the expression so natural looking, it looked as if he had it for a long time. She felt as if she knew the man, but had never seen him before in her life. She would know – he had that presence that no one would forget. Almost like a soldier. Clara then turned back to her book, content that the man wouldn't bother her.

But then, he started talking. Not to her. But to himself. Very loudly. "I don't know what to do anymore," he stated, "I've just about given up I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. My guilt, it's slowly eating me. She, oh, she was beautiful. Even though I was only with her for a little while, she took that guilt away. She reminded me of Her. Of my wife. But, no. She won't come. Even when she knew that it could travel through space! I might have forgot to mention that it went through time too, but she'd already declined. Please, I don't know what to do. I don't know where I am…" He dropped his head into his hands. It seemed his little speech was done.

"Well, maybe you should tell her that it also travels though time," Clara suggested, before slamming her mouth shut, realizing that she had just spoken aloud. His head whipped around to face her, just now realizing that she was there.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe, you should tell her that it also travels though time," Clara said again, slower.

"I don't know,' he muttered, "I've already lost so much, my home, my wife, my daughter,"

"You should, you deserve a chance at happiness. Everyone does," Clara said matter-of-factly, quoting her mother. The man in the leather started to nod, a slow one at first, but then it slowly got more aggressive and self-assured.

"I think I will." He said. "Maybe this time, everyone can live, she can help me save everyone,' he turned to go, without even thanking her.

"Wait!" Clara said, grabbing his hand. Then something came over her, as if another presence invaded her mind. "Run my clever boy, find our darling daughter, and remember,' Her eyes stated to glow a golden color. Then, her head snapped forward and she fell unconscious.

* * *

The Doctor didn't know what had happened. He figured that the women that looked like his wife had just brought up memories of said wife. He didn't know if his actual wife had done this, because he tried to forget as many memories as he could from the Time War. He shook his head. Then, he got back in his TARDIS and went back to where he had left Rose.

* * *

He then proceeded to regain his light in the dark with 8 simple words, "Did I mention that it travels in Time?" Clara Oswin Oswald saved the Doctor's life again, even though she wasn't one of the echoes. Even the original did a little saving before she met the Eleventh regeneration.

* * *

A.N. – Hi! I hope you guys like it. Sorry if the 9th Doctor is a little out of character, I always thought he had a softer said, or that he was always putting up a mask to hide his true self. I will take some reviews for which you guys want Clara to be, if you guys want. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Doctor's Daughter x2

The Doctor pulled his hand back in surprise. His hand has just been thrust into a machine that made…children? With one male parent? Yeah, he really didn't want to know the ethicalness of it. Anyway, when the girl stepped out, he backed up in shock. She looked like his Rose, the blonde hair, the body figure, etc. But something happened just as his 'daughter' was walking out of the machine, her eyes glowed a gold. Before they glowed, her eyes were a brown color, but afterwards, they were a bright blue. They were almost childlike. Innocent from the horrors that the world had to offer.

He knew them. They were the eyes of his real daughter, Ma- no, he couldn't even think her name, it was too painful. So, he refused to name her, he refused to barely acknowledge her or look at her. He let Donna name her because he couldn't bear to do it and see the eyes of his daughter.

'Jenny'. It was a nice name. It was very different form Her name, so the Doctor didn't mind it. He didn't know how he'll survive with her here. A constant reminder of the daughter he lost. The daughter that was probably de- no, he couldn't think that either. He couldn't bear to think it, to acknowledge the possibility that it was true, or that it could happen.

As the trip dragged on, the Doctor started to grow fond of Jenny. He hoped that he could have his daughter back. Maybe it wasn't Her daughter too, but maybe he could have **A **daughter again.

Then it all went to Hell in a Hand Basket She was shot, and for some reason, she couldn't regenerate. Or maybe she wouldn't, he never knew. The Doctor just knew that he couldn't go through it again. Having his daughter die and him not being able to do anything about it. He held Jenny as she breathed her last breath, having the small comfort to know what had happened to her.

But, as she was breathing that last breath, she whispered something to him, something he wouldn't understand until years after. But it did one good thing, it gave him Hope. "Find her, Daddy. Find Mom. Find your Impossible Girl again," Then, she was gone.

The Doctor didn't know what to say. Or think for that matter. Jenny had never called him 'Daddy', only Dad; Maria was the one to call him 'Daddy'. And, Maria was the only one who knew his nickname for her mother. He came up with it because his wife had done the Impossible. She had managed to get the Doctor to settle down.

The Doctor never knew the answer to those questions until years later, when he found Her again. His Impossible Girl.

* * *

When Jenny breathed that golden mist out of her mouth, her eyes became brown again, and she regained control of her body. She whispered after it, "Good Luck, Sister. I hope you can find your Mother. Our Mother,"

* * *

The golden mist traveled back to the body it originally came from. Maria. Her plan was beginning. (To make it clear, he plan **WAS NOT** an evil plan). Soon, her parents would be together again.

* * *

A.N. – Hey guys! Sorry about this, but I won't be updating for at probably least 2 weeks after this one! Sorry, but Thanksgiving is coming up and I have a play that I'm preforming in this weekend, so no more posts. Sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Sorry if it seems a little wonky – I put it together at the last minute. Soon, the Doctor and Clara will be together again. I promise! And so will Maria!


	9. The Doctor - 1,200

The Doctor didn't know what to think. All he knew was that the Dalek and the Governess seemed very similar to him. And now that he thought about it, there were a lot of times in his many lives that there had been similar girls that had saved his life and given him an ominous message. Including his Rose. But he didn't know what to think. He tried to put the pieces together. He tried so hard. And then he realized it. They were exactly like his wife…

He still hadn't found his daughter, even after all this time. He was beginning to loose Hope. He had started to slow down in his frantic searches. He searched when he was in between companions, or just plain bored and was remembering the past.

So, he tried to distract himself from these thoughts about hi long lost wife and daughter. He flirted with River, traveled, saw many sights, and met many new people. But none of them could fill the void left in his heart by his dead family. Even River couldn't help.

She really wasn't his wife. They just flirted. A lot. He knew that she loved him, be couldn't bring himself to. He kept comparing her to his wife and to Rose.

This was how the Doctor spent his next 50 years or so, with this new revelation, this new burden on his shoulders, but he still couldn't find them. He was about to give up hope, until he got that phone call. Soon, the Doctor and his family would be reunited.

* * *

So, the Doctor and Clara traveled. He took all over the universe. It was like his lost wife had been reincarnated or reborn. She filled the void in his heart that had been empty after he had lost Rose. For the first time in millennia, he was happy again. He never knew how or why Clara was exactly like his dead wife. He soon learned the truth he Night he and Clara went to his grave.

* * *

A.N. – Sorry for the late update, I had to write a huge essay and I was on Thanksgiving break. Next Chapter will be Clara remembering! I think this story is only going to have 11 chapters, maybe 12, but not much more. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story! I'll definitely update next Wednesday, as per usual.


	10. The Family

I knew what I had to do; the Doctor was writhing in pain on the floor. I turned around to face him and said, "Run my clever boy, find our darling daughter, and remember," I don't know why I had said it, it just felt right. Then, I jumped into the Doctor's Time Stream.

* * *

I don't know where I am. I don't know _who_ I am. There are so many of me everywhere. Which one am I? Which one is the real me? Or are they all me? All I know is that I'm falling. All I know is that I feel safe, protected and warm. All I know is that I'm in someone's arms and they're carrying me. The world around me was getting brighter.

* * *

Then I jerked upwards, gasping for air. I was lying down on the floor next to the Doctor's Time Stream. He was sitting next to me with his head in his hands. He looked up when I gasped.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, sincerely, but also nervously. I nodded in response, and then went quiet because a whole storm of memories just started bombarding me. I saw many things…

_Gunfire. Flashes of Light._

_Screams. Falling._

_Beeping. Pain._

_Golden Mist. The Moment._

_BadWolf. Time Lady. Governess. _

_Dalek. Companion. Mother. _

_TARDIS._

_Doctor._

_Clever Boy._

_A pair of bright blue, unblinking eyes._

_Maria. _

_Darling Daughter._

I gasped again. Then I started crying. The Doctor looked up in shock to see if something was wrong. When he saw that I was crying, he awkwardly put his arms around me, like he didn't know what he was doing. After some time had passed, I had stopped crying, not so overwhelmed anymore with all the memories. I pulled away from the hug, stood up, and turned around with my back to the Doctor. I heard him stand up behind me.

I then made my decision. I hardened my resolve. I spun around; arm outstretched, and slapped the Doctor. It echoed through the room. I had learned to slap like that when I had been Rose Tyler.

The Doctor held his quickly reddening cheek and looked at me in shock. I looked around the room to see if anyone else was in it. Apparently Vastra, Jenny, and Strax decided to give us some room, because they weren't there. I then began shouting.

"How dare you!" I screamed in the Doctor's face, "How dare you not look for her? Why haven't you found her? If I died, you promised that you would! How have you not found Maria yet? Oh, my baby, my poor lonely baby…" That last part I murmured as I sunk to the floor, hugging myself.

The Doctor looked at me in shock. Then, I saw his eyes widen as he put the pieces together. He gasped, and then came to hug me. "I knew there was something different about you," he murmured into my hair. "I tried for her, I promised didn't I? I looked so hard, everywhere I could. But I couldn't find her. But now that I have you again, maybe we can find her again,"

And with that he helped me up off the floor and we made our way to the TARDIS. Just as we were about to go inside, I heard "Mum? Dad? It's okay, there is no need to look anymore," I swirled around, along with the Doctor, and we gazed into a pair of bright blue, unblinking eyes.

* * *

A.N. – and here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Please review! And tell me if you want Maria to be an OC or actually another character. I can do a lot of these reunion scenes if you guys want! Just let me know, I already have an idea, but maybe you guys have some better ones.


	11. The Daughter

The Doctor and Clara (or should I say mom and dad?) whirled around at the sound of my voice. I had been following them here, waiting until the right moment to announce myself. I decided that mom regaining her memories would be a good time. "Hello," I said, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Omigod. Maria!" My mom exclaimed. She rushed to hug me, but was stopped by the Doctor's outstretched arm.

He looked at me suspiciously. "How do we know you really are Maria?" he asked.

I sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. "Well, my full name is Mariantionette, which I hate, so I go by Maria. When I was sent away, I was 5 in Gallifreyan years, which I'm now 15 in them, and mom's last words to me were: 'Never forget this place, your humanity, and me! Never seek revenge, stay true to your heart! Run and look forward! Now run! And if you ever see a madman with a big blue box, hand him this locket, he will know what it is!' Does that answer your question now, Daddy?"

"It is he. It's really her, Dcotor. Now let me go so I can see my daughter that I haven't seen in such a long time," my mother demanded. Daddy dropped his arm in shock; he hadn't even considered the possibility that I was the real Maria. He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up after all the time he spent searching for me. Mom rushed at me, and swooped me up in a hug. Then Daddy came, and we were one big, group, family hug.

After we pulled away, Daddy turned towards me. As we all wiped the tears off our faces, he said, "There's just one thing that I don't understand. How are you 15 now, but 5 when your mom sent you away. You should be close to your younger age since she sent you to a time near this one's"

I looked at both him and Mom and decided to answer this question, no matter how bad this would make them feel. "Something went wrong with mom's vortex manipulator. I spent about 9 years, just drifting around, my consciousness floating from place to place, just observing. I was the golden dust that helped out mom's shads when they died, I was the golden dust that drifted from Jenny when she woke up, I was even a part of the TARDIS for a time. When I was finally able to land, I still wasn't exactly fixed in time. I spent most of the last year hoping along Mom's Time Stream, saving her, and observing her life. The time energy that was leaking out here, finally allowed me to stabilize and make myself known," Mom gasped at my relegation, remembering all the times throughout her life I had been there for her. Daddy just sighed, knowing that I had dumbed down the horrific of it to keep Mom happy, but he didn't push me. I smiled, knowing that we were all happy knowing what had happened and to just be a family again.

I stood up, brushed some dust off my pants, and held out a hand to both of my parents. They stood up as well. I smirked, knowing exactly how Mom would react to my next statement. I figured I had 10 years of jokes to make up for. "Well, now that we're a family again, Daddy, I think It's time we found your other daughter" The Doctor looked at me in shock, evidentially he hadn't known that his other daughter, Jenny, was still alive.

'Whoops!' I thought that was a little more shock than I had planned on making. As this statement sunk into Mom, she whipped her head around to Daddy.

"What other daughter?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

A.N – Here it is, the reunion scene! Thanks to the lovely Christina Salvatore for her suggestion about Jenny coming back. Thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. Let me know if you guys want me to write some more of this. Right now, it's going to be marked as complete. But I can always add on more if you guys want.


	12. Author's Note - Sorry

Sorry Guys, but this is not an update. Sorry for getting your hopes up. I just wished to tell you that I probably won't be updating this story ever again. I really liked my idea, but I lost my spark to write it. I think it works the way it is, and I hope that you agree. Unfortunately, my old computer deleted all my old files, so I cannot go back and revise my work, even though I want to with some of my atrocious spelling errors.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know, and that if anyone would like to use one of my ideas from the chapters here feel free to. Please, just let me know first, as they were originally my ideas, and I just want to make sure this new person will be taking good care of my babies. I would especially love to see anyone expand on the Clara getting an envelope from the Doctor idea. So just let me know if you want to.

Also, I have been Beta-ing for ShunKickShunKers for a while now, and I really love her stories and her ideas, so i would recommend you guys checking her out.

\- The Blueberry Blonde


End file.
